


Et si Tetsuya Kuroko ne s'était pas reculé à temps.

by BrightShamrock



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightShamrock/pseuds/BrightShamrock
Summary: Le lycée Seirin avait gagné contre le lycée Kirisaki Dai Ichi non sans douleur lors des qualifications de la Winter Cup. On se rappelle tous du coup qu'Hanamiya, le capitaine et coach de Kirisaki Dai Ichi, avait voulu porter à l'encontre de l'ombre de Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mais si, par manque de vitesse il n'avait pas évité le coup, que se serait-il passé ?





	Et si Tetsuya Kuroko ne s'était pas reculé à temps.

Plus le match entre Seirin et Kirisaki Dai Ichi avançait et plus les blessures à l'encontre de Teppei Kiyoshi étaient violentes. Ses coéquipiers et les joueurs d'autres équipes présents dans les gradins ne pouvaient rien y faire, l'arbitre, étant caché par un joueur, ne pouvait pas agir puisqu'il ne voyait pas les actions. Cependant Riko demanda enfin un temps mort, elle fit donc sortir Kiyoshi afin d'éviter le point de non retour. Kiyoshi ayant du mal à sortir, Kuroko du donc le persuader de les laisser faire. Une fois de nouveau sur le terrain, l'équipe pu repartir à l'assaut des paniers et essayer au maximum de ne pas se faire blesser par l'équipe adverse. Alors que le match allait se finir, il ne restait à présent que moins d'une minute, Hanamiya voulu se venger de celui qui avait fait changer le match, c'est à dire Kuroko. Il prit donc le ballon et fit comme s'il allait tirer afin de donner un coup à Kuroko, au visage notamment. Alors que Kagami et Hyuga crièrent ensemble _« Kuroko ! »_  il ne put éviter le coup et tomba, frappé au visage. L'arbitre signa un temps mort afin d'analyser la situation et voir comment allait le joueur blessé.

Du côté du terrain, tous ses coéquipiers coururent vers lui afin de savoir comment il allait. Il venait de se prendre un sacré coup de ballon mélangé d'un coup de coude ce qui l'avait fait saigner à la tempe et l'avait assommer, il tenait à peine debout. Ses coéquipiers durent le tenir afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'écroule, ils l'installèrent alors sur le banc afin de le soigner aussi vite que possible pour éviter une infection. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde, dans les gradins, était choqué, les anciens coéquipiers de Kuroko, la fameuse génération des miracles n'en menait pas large. Ils bouillonnaient littéralement de rage à l'encontre du joueur ayant blessé celui qui comptait malgré tout pour eux. Parce que, oui, même s'ils pensaient qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner la Winter Cup, ils avaient du respect envers lui. Midorima, se trouvant sur le terrain à côté, avait stoppé net son jeu en voyant Kuroko s'écrouler après le coup reçu, il se reprit vite en marquant un panier, permettant à son équipe d'augmenter le score déjà haut. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œils sur le terrain d'à côté afin de savoir comment allait le sixième homme fantôme de la génération des miracles. Takao aurait fait une remarque, en temps normal, sur le fait qu'il se préoccupait quand même de Kuroko mais là, maintenant, il était lui aussi, plus préoccupé par le fait de savoir comment allait le passeur plutôt que de jouer son match. Aomine, quant à lui, avait une aura noir tout autour de lui, ses yeux lançait des éclairs et ceux de son équipe, eux-mêmes choqués de ce qu'il s'était passé, ne savait pas comment faire pour le calmer. Il partit alors des gradins en direction de l'infirmerie là où Tetsuya avait été emmené. Alors qu'il descendait en mode éclair, il aperçut Kise en faire de même.

Le match de Seirin contre Kirisaki Dai Ichi reprenait, l'arbitre demandant aux joueurs de revenir. Les joueurs sur le terrain étaient des boules de nerfs prêtent à exploser à la moindre remarque. Ils voulaient juste en finir avec ce match afin d'aller voir comment Kuroko allait. Seirin mit alors les bouchées doubles pour gagner et ainsi se qualifier pour la Winter Cup. Une fois le salut effectué, les joueurs ne tardèrent pas sur le terrain, ils avançaient vite ou plutôt couraient vers l'infirmerie. Cependant avant d'atteindre le couloir les menant à l'infirmerie, Riko leur demanda d'aller se changer pour éviter un coup de froid, même si elle aussi, avait envie de voir comment allait son joueur.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Aomine et Kise se demandèrent dans quel état ils allaient retrouver Kuroko. Parce que des gradins ils avaient juste vu sa chute après le coup violent porté à son encontre, ils ne savaient donc pas si il saignait ou non. Kise se décida donc à ouvrir la porte et à rentrer suivi d'Aomine. Ce qu'ils virent les fit se stopper à l'entrée. Kuroko était allongé inconscient sur un lit, un bandage recouvrant sa tête. Ils s'approchèrent alors de lui et Aomine lui prit la main pour voir s'il réagissait, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Kise se décida alors à appeler les membres restant de la génération des miracles pour les prévenir, soit Akashi et Murasakibara. A peine eut-il finit de les prévenir que les membres de Seirin rentrèrent dans la salle avec leur coach. Il fut décidé d'appeler une ambulance pour emmener Kuroko à l'hôpital afin d'évaluer la situation. En attendant l'ambulance, ils furent rejoint par Midorima et Takao qui venaient aux nouvelles ayant terminé leur match. Midorima, toujours en mode _« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui »_  et Takao en mode  _« Il s'inquiète vraiment ! »_. Une fois l'ambulance arrivé, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait monter avec Kuroko. Comme ils arrivaient pas à se décider, Riko monta dedans et dit aux autres de la rejoindre à l'hôpital.

C'est là-bas qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous. Imaginez juste un instant la tête des personnes déjà présentes quand une troupe a débarqué d'un coup en demandant où Kuroko avait été placé. Le médecin en charge de Tetsuya revint avec Riko et les fit rentrer dans une salle afin d'éviter des débordements dans le hall d'entrée des urgences. Au moment d'entrer dans cette salle, Akashi et Murasakibara arrivèrent. Le médecin se demanda alors qui était le garçon dont il s'occupait pour avoir autant de monde inquiet pour lui. Il apprit un peu plus tard, qu'il faisait partie d'une équipe de basket montante et de l'ancienne équipe appelé Génération des Miracles dont tout le monde parle. Il leur demanda donc de rentrer dans la salle et de rester calme.  _« Comment va Tetsuya ? »_  Comme personne n'osait demander, Akashi fit le premier pas. Le médecin fut déconcerté pendant quelques secondes devant son regard mais se reprit bien vite pour répondre,  _« Votre ami a subi un coup au visage qui l'a fait saigner à la tempe mais qui lui a également occasionné un traumatisme crânien, léger en soi mais il devra rester au repos pendant une semaine voire deux afin de se remettre. Il est bien sûr évident qu'il doit éviter le sport. Il pourrait également avoir des douleurs à la tête, pour ça je vais lui prescrire des médicaments. Cependant, je le garde en observation pour la nuit, il ne sortira donc que demain dans la journée. Il a été amené dans une chambre où il a repris connaissances sans conséquences. »_ Pendant qu'il parlait, tout le monde l'écoutait et les trois quart des lycéens avaient peur du pronostic. Mais à la fin du long discours du médecin, ils purent respirer plus sereinement. Ils demandèrent presque simultanément si ils pouvaient aller le voir, ce à quoi le médecin répondit qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir si et seulement s'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit, cela pouvant aggraver son cas, puisque normalement ce n'est pas plus de trois personnes dans une chambre.

Ils partirent donc tous en direction de la fameuse chambre du joueur numéro onze de Seirin. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'ils avaient peur de voir son état mais il fallait bien aller voir, ce fut donc la coach, Riko, qui ouvrit la porte en première et qui resta également sur place dès qu'elle le vit, avec ses tuyaux pour les médicaments et pour son rythme cardiaque. Il avait l'air d'avoir la tête dans les nuages sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle rentra donc pour laisser passer les autres coéquipiers et ex-coéquipiers du joueur qui eurent à peu près tous la même réaction qu'elle. La première chose que Kuroko demanda ce n'était pas à propos du pourquoi il était arrivé à l'hôpital ou ce que les médecins avaient dit après être venus l'ausculter mais comment allait Kiyoshi et comment s'était fini le match. Oui, Kuroko s'inquiétait plus de ses coéquipiers que de lui. La plupart des personnes dans la chambre n'était même pas étonné de sa question, seul ceux qui ne le fréquentait pas beaucoup étaient stupéfait. Kiyoshi vint donc lui dire qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il annonça également qu'ils avaient gagné le match et que donc ils étaient qualifiés pour la Winter Cup. Tetsuya était vraiment content de pouvoir affronter ses anciens coéquipiers. Cependant, il dû affronter les questions de toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la chambre. Kuroko allait bien. Du moins c'est ce qu'il laissait voir et entendre. Il s'en voulait déjà assez de les avoir inquiété et de les avoir fait se déplacer. Il jeta un regard en coin à son ancien capitaine, Akashi qui le regardait suspicieusement depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il allait bien. Évidemment il devinait toujours tout, il était donc normal qu'il ne le croit pas.

Ils le laissèrent tout de même afin qu'il se repose pour qu'il puisse sortir demain et ne plus rester plus longtemps dans cet hôpital. Enfin, ils sortirent tous sauf un. Kagami voulait lui-même s'assurer de l'état de son ombre. Après tout, c'était lui qui était arrivé le premier à ses côtés et qui l'avait retenu lors de sa chute.  _« Kuroko, je sais que tu as menti tout à l'heure. Même si tu ne veux pas nous inquiéter, dit nous au moins quand tu ne vas pas bien. »_ ,  _« Je vais bien Kagami-kun. »_. N'étant pas satisfait de cette réponse, Kagami se déplaça jusqu'au lit pour voir sa température et voir si effectivement il n'avait pas mal en lui appuyant un petit coup sur sa tête. Et comme il l'avait prédit, Kuroko gémit de douleur. Satisfait mais pas pour le moins désolé il lui donna un petit bisous sur le haut de sa tête, rendant toutes rouges les joues de l'autre. Leur relation était tout ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'ambiguë. Ils se montraient des signes de tendresses généralement lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, n'osant pas le faire devant les autres membres de l'équipe. Mais ce qu'une personne externe pourrait voir et surtout interprété serait que ces signes sont des signes d'amour. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement mais ces deux idiots qu'étaient Kagami et Kuroko ne le voyait pas. Peut-être que le coup reçu permettra de leur faire prendre conscience de leurs sentiments respectifs. Mais ça, Akashi, qui était resté derrière la porte pour observer, ne pouvait pas le savoir maintenant, il faudrait attendre la fin de la semaine pour voir un quelconque changement.

Le lendemain arriva tout de même rapidement, et Kuroko pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Kagami, évidemment, était là pour l'accompagner chez lui. Il n'était cependant pas seul, Kise avait insisté pour venir le voir. Ils avancèrent donc en direction de la maison du plus petit tout en parlant de tout mais surtout de la Winter Cup qui allait commencer dans un mois. Kuroko pouvant y participer puisqu'il sera remis de son accident. Kise les abandonna finalement quand il arrivèrent à destination en raison d'un shooting prévu. Kagami rentra donc dans la maison avec Kuroko. L'ambiance changea sans qu'ils n'en aient vraiment conscience. Mais elle n'était pas gênante, elle était plutôt intime comme dans un cocon qu'ils se seraient construits lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux. Kuroko proposa à Kagami de manger avec lui à midi et pourquoi pas de rester avec lui jusqu'au soir. N'ayant pas cours, la proposition fut directement accepté. Ils passèrent alors un bon moment de la journée à parler et à jouer mais Kuroko ayant mal à la tête, il fut décidé qu'il aille se reposer dans sa chambre. Il demanda à Kagami s'il pouvait venir avec lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à dormir. En se réveillant un peu plus tard, Kuroko se fit la remarque qu'il aimerait dormir plus souvent comme ça, entouré par une chaleur le réconfortant et lui montrant qu'il compte pour quelqu'un même pendant le sommeil.

Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, leur relation devenait malsaine. Kuroko commençait à souffrir de ne pas avoir plus d'attention de sa lumière et il pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme lui, qu'il était juste un petit frère même s'il est plus âgé que lui. Une fois Kagami réveillé, il fit à manger pour Kuroko et lui et ils mangèrent ensemble tout en parlant de tout et de rien. C'est alors que Kagami fit un geste qui surprit l'ombre. Kuroko avait un grain de riz sur la joue, près de la bouche et Kagami le lui a enlevé d'une façon peu commune, avec la langue. Le temps sembla se figer. Ils se regardaient, non, se dévisageaient. Ils ne sauraient jamais qui a commencé mais ils se sont embrassés, tout simplement. Ils s'avouaient enfin que leur amour était réciproque. Ils savaient que malgré tout ce qu'il se passerait, ils se feraient confiance et continueront d'avancer en temps qu'ombre et lumière mais également en temps que couple.

Une semaine plus tard, Kuroko pu enfin retrouver son équipe à qui ils annoncèrent leur relation. Bien évidemment, personne ne fut étonné et Kuroko reçu même un message des autres membres de la génération des miracles. Il ne se posa même pas la question du comment ils le savaient. Une seule personne connaissait toujours tout, un seul nom lui vint en tête : Akashi Seijūrō. Le sujet de Hanamiya ne fut plus abordé après le rétablissement des joueurs qui furent blessés, bien que l'on se doutait que la génération des miracles n'avait pas laissé le coupable s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il était préférable de ne pas s'attaquer à un des membres de cette ancienne équipe, ce fut ce que les joueurs des autres équipes avaient retenu. Seirin était à nouveau au complet, et ils jurèrent que plus jamais un de leur membre ne serait blessé. C'est avec cet état d'esprit que la Winter Cup débuta.

THE END


End file.
